


Their First Noel

by Ellislash (MintSharpie)



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Family, Fluff, M/M, Nellis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSharpie/pseuds/Ellislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a little something extra for Ellis on their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Noel

**Author's Note:**

> Original publish date 12/10/2011.

" _Oh_  my  _God_ , it's CHRISTMAS!"

The whole house was roused at 5:47am on December 25th by Ellis’ exultant cry. Nick groaned and covered his head with a pillow. Coach muttered about kids these days not respectin' anybody's rest, and turned over in bed. Rochelle had been slowly waking up for an hour already, and gave up trying to fall back asleep. She groggily stumbled towards the bathroom, but was intercepted by a flying ball of muscle in red-and-green boxers.

Ellis, grinning hugely, nearly picked the woman up with his hug. "C’mon, Ro, there's  _presents!_ " She staggered when he put her down and danced along the hall, calling for Nick and Coach to come out and celebrate.

Nick opened his door to throw a pillow at the exuberant young man and then slammed it again. Rochelle smiled blearily and continued her journey, half-listening to them argue through the bedroom door behind her.

"Hey, what was that for? Nick, it's Christmas, we gotta open presents!"

"Well I didn't get you one, so shut up and let me sleep!"

Cold water in her face wakened her fully. Those two were still at it as she brushed her teeth, washed up, and painstakingly detangled her braids. She was putting the last touches on her eyeshadow when there was a knock at the door.

"Ro? Them bastards don't let a man get any sleep 'round here."

Coach, looking exhausted and a little silly in bare feet and pajamas, took over the bathroom for morning ablutions. Rochelle returned to her room to get dressed, refusing to be dragged into the continuing row between her other two friends.

"Ellis, sweetie, the presents will still be there when the rest of us get up. Go put some clothes on."

The young man complained, but retreated from Nick's door. An overly dramatic " _Thank_  you!" was heard from behind it. Ellis went to his own room, but called out before entering.

"Y'all got no  _spirit_ , guys! That's what Christmas is all  _about_ , y'know?" He shut himself in to change.

Rochelle did the same. She opened her closet, and though tempted, did not torture Ellis by taking an hour to choose what to wear. Instead she drew out the skirt and top she'd been reserving as a holiday match and tossed them onto her bed. They were quickly followed by her nightshirt, and she artfully constructed her look for the day.

When she was dressed, she decided that coffee would be an excellent idea, so she headed to the kitchen and set up the percolator. Coach and Ellis were already at the table with bowls of cereal. The older man wore a smart green collared shirt and tan slacks; his irrepressible companion had clearly thrown on the first thing he'd picked up. Ellis' hair, in dire need of a trim, was everywhere, and he wore a paint-spattered pair of cargo pants below the blue Power Rangers shirt from yesterday. He looked two decades short of his twenty-five years as he practically bounced in his chair.

"Y'all gonna  _love_  what I got’cha guys, I been savin' all summer from the shop, since this is our first real Christmas t'gether 'cuz last year we was in that camp an' it don't count, an' who  _knows_  what's gonna happen next year, but we got a  _house_  an' we can live with reg'lar folks again an' that's worth  _celebratin'_!" He took a huge breath and shoveled several large spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth.

In the blessed silence, the smell of brewing coffee was quite calming. Rochelle took a yogurt from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer, squeezing behind her roommates in the tiny kitchen. Despite the modest size of their new government-issue home, she was still profoundly grateful for it. Heck, after the camps, she’d have been thrilled with a mountain cave so long as it didn’t have military police in it.

Ellis drank the milk from his bowl and reached again for the cereal box, resuming his excited chatter. Rochelle tuned it out and glanced up the stairs to see if Nick was human yet, licking her spoon with a knowing smile. The younger men had only been sleeping in different rooms because of Ellis’ increasing holiday excitement, which drove his partner up the wall; despite the marginal gain in peace, Rochelle knew that the separation was making Nick extra grouchy. She threw away her empty yogurt container and took three mugs - Ellis wasn't allowed caffeine, ever - down from their hooks. The pot was almost full.

"Coffee. Need coffee."

She looked up from pouring to see the ex-conman shuffle down. His hair was in even worse shape than Ellis', and his icy blue shirt was only half-buttoned. He raised his bleary eyes to her and extended his hand, looking disturbingly like one of the infected they'd so desperately tried to escape from. She picked up the biggest mug and handed it over.

"Black as your own heart, as usual. You look like death, honey," she commented with concern. "Maybe you should go back to bed for a while?"

Nick had downed half the scalding liquid before she'd finished talking. "Thanks,  _mom_ , but I'd never hear the end of it if I made Junior here wait to open presents." Ellis was too busy recounting his own ghosts of Christmas past to hear the raspy jibe, but scurried ahead eagerly as the older trio made for the den.

Their tree - shrub, really - sparkled with tinsel and fake icicles. It seemed a little out of place in warm Southern California, but that was Christmas for you. Under it was a small pile of parcels, each wrapped in bright paper and labeled with TO: and FROM: stickers.

"I wanna go first!" cried Ellis, swooping down to grab two presents. Grinning with anticipation, he pressed one into Rochelle's hands and the other into Nick's, narrowly avoiding a coffee-spill incident.

"Now hold on, Coach, you got one too." He ran back to the kitchen. Rochelle and Coach exchanged glances as they heard the kid rummaging in the freezer. Nick, slowly coming back to life as the coffee worked its magic, squinted at his gift.

Ellis returned with the plain cardboard box labeled "DO NOT TOUCH" that had been sitting in the icebox for two months. He passed it to Coach, barely suppressing laughter.

"Go on, open it! Open it! Nick, ya wanna watch this."

The eldest of their group put down his mug and gingerly opened the cold package. The sides fell away as he removed tab A from slot B, revealing…

Nick nearly did a spit-take. "The helicopter! It's made of chocolate!"

Coach started to chuckle, first slowly, then more, until it became a full-throated roar of laughter. Rochelle gasped for breath through her tears of merriment. Ellis grinned from ear to ear.

"I ain't lost my whittlin' skills from back home yet! And if ya keep it cold, chocolate's like wood, so I got a big block from the bake shop… Do ya like it?"

Coach very carefully lifted the rough-hewn aeronautic confection and placed it aside, then rose from the couch to catch Ellis in a huge hug.

"You thoughtful little bastard, I love it."

"Better eat it 'fore it melts."

Rochelle was next. Her gift was not from the freezer, and it was light. She removed the paper, slowly, to antagonize Ellis a little. He'd blacked out the sides of the box underneath so she couldn't tell what was in it. Using her nail, she sliced the quality-assurance seal and lifted the lid. Inside were what looked like four plain black bracelets, but as she drew them out, she noticed a familiar-looking design around their edges.

"They're made a' lenses! From cameras! 'Cuz yer in news an’ all…" Ellis stopped talking as Rochelle took her turn to hug him.

"These are going to go  _great_  with nearly everything. I love them." She switched two of them with the amethyst bracelet on her left wrist, and they complemented her black belt and heels far better than the “real” jewelry had. She grinned - Samantha at the traffic desk would be jealous.

Finally Ellis rounded on Nick, nearly panting with excitement. His boyfriend gave him an arch glare from over the rim of his mug, but quickly finished off his coffee and shook his head to clear it.

"All right, all right. I'm awake," he told Ellis hoarsely before the young man decided to force the process. "Let's see what's in this thing."

He already knew what his present was. The wide, flat box gave it away, but he pretended to be surprised when he tore the paper off a brand-new white suit. Then he noticed the label, and really was surprised.

" _Armani_?! Ellis, how the…" A dismissive wave of Ellis’ hand shushed him.

"Yeah, well, I reckon it ain't what’cher use’ta, with me not havin' ten grand ta drop, but it's definitely yer size an'…"

It was Nick's turn to shush Ellis with a deep kiss.

Rochelle smiled and looked away. Coach caught her eye.

"Guess it's my turn, baby girl. This one's for you." He gave her a small, hard box that very obviously contained jewelry. She beamed at him, removed the wrapping, and opened the catch.

"Ooh, it's beautiful," she breathed, delicately lifting a long golden chain. It widened in the middle, where five glowing citrines of different sizes were symmetrically set in a row. "And it matches my shirt, too!" Coach offered to help with the clasp, so she turned and lifted her hair. When he was done, he squeezed her shoulder.

"You look mighty fine, girl. Somebody'll be lucky t’have you, one day."

"Oh stoppit, Coach, you sound like my father," she chided, and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed happily for a moment, then turned to the other men.

"All right, quit kiddin' around, now. Back to business. Ellis?"

The mechanic broke from his embrace and turned. "Damn, Rochelle, that looks real nice," he told her, and accepted a box from Coach.

Under the paper was a small collection of athletic equipment: a football, three baseballs, and a glove, all wreathed in the tangy aroma of fresh leather.

"Now we can play catch proper," Coach said. "I guess it's a little selfish, but…”

Ellis grinned widely. "Naw, man, it’s great! Thanks a lot!" They high-fived.

"All right, you old sonofabitch," Coach addressed Nick playfully. "Catch."

Even only half-awake, the gambler's reflexes were good: he caught the weighty package from the air and tore off the wrapping in one smooth motion. Inside was a poker set, with a Vegas-themed deck and casino-regulation chips, complete with felt-lined case. Nick was impressed.

"Wow. No, seriously, wow. We're gonna have to start doing poker nights," he said without a trace of his usual sarcasm. "Thanks, Coach. I mean it."

Rochelle smiled at the look they exchanged, and bent to gather her presents from the floor. "Here you go. Coach, Nick, Ellis."

Nick opened his first. It was quite tiny, and inside was a black silk pouch containing a pair of emerald-green dice with silver pips. Nick admired them - they matched his eyes.

"Go on, toss 'em," Rochelle prompted. Nick laughed as they came up five-two. "Again," she said.

Instead of rolling, he hefted the dice and worked them in his hand. Suddenly he looked up at Rochelle with a twinkle in his eye. "They're loaded."

She grinned wickedly. "Don't ever blame me if you get the shit kicked out of you for using them."

Nick grinned right back, and stowed his present in the poker case. "I won't ask where you got these."

Rochelle nudged Ellis. "Your turn. Do the wrapped part first."

He looked at the plain envelope taped to an unboxed, squishy lump, and set it aside. Careful not to tear whatever was in the amorphous package, he removed the wrapping paper. Two blue plastic ponchos fell to the floor.

Rochelle smiled at his confusion. "Okay, now you can open the envelope."

She watched his face as it started at mystification, slowly passed through realization, stopped for a moment at shock, then burst into full-blown glee. Ellis grabbed her in a hug so strong that for a brief time she couldn't breathe. He was so excited that he - Ellis the chatterbox - was at a loss for words. Nick and Coach looked on, bemused.

" _SEA WORLD!_ " he eventually managed to cry. He danced around, waving two tickets in the air. Nick's eyes glared daggers at Rochelle.

"You've doomed me, woman."

"Oh go on, you'll have fun," she gasped, finally able to catch her breath. "You remember what fun is, right?

The conman dropped his head into his hands, trying to ignore his partner's jubilation. There probably wasn’t enough caffeine in the world for him to deal with it.

Rochelle turned to Coach. "Just yours left."

The older man turned his attention from the in-flight entertainment to the oddly shaped item in his hands. Rochelle suddenly remembered something and dashed to the kitchen, quickly returning with a pair of evil-looking shears.

"You're probably going to need these."

Coach put the scissors down next to him and removed the paper. His small, amused smile grew wide, and he began to laugh heartily.

"Baby girl, you know me too well!"

He brought the shears to bear on the obnoxious plastic packaging, and in short order placed a pair of serious-looking black headphones over his ears. He sighed in satisfaction and leaned back.

"Like he's not even there… Ro, I owe you big time."

Rochelle smiled but didn't bother replying. He wouldn't hear her.

Eventually Ellis remembered that Nick hadn't given out his presents yet, and calmed down sufficiently to let Coach take off his new toy without fear of a migraine. The conman distributed his presents almost reluctantly, and Ellis grinned at him.

"Now I thought’chu said ya didn't get me one."

"Shut up, you knew I did."

Rochelle went first this time. " _Anchorman, Groundhog Day_  and  _Ghostbusters_  on DVD? How'd you know I love these movies?"

Nick raised an eyebrow. “It’s what I do, sweetheart.”

Rochelle smooched him on the cheek. "Thanks."

The conman cleared his throat awkwardly and motioned that Coach should go ahead. The older man hefted his box and began to dissect it. His face bloomed in glee, the same way it did when they'd finally gotten rescued almost two years before.

"You didn't. You didn't!"

"Excuse me? I believe I did."

Coach laughed and laughed, displaying the Midnight Riders Complete Discography to Ellis and Rochelle.

"You ain't so bad after all, you scumbag," he told Nick.

"Oh man, oh man, we gotta blast that shit!" the mechanic said eagerly.

"Damn straight, son. You and me, we gonna  _rock_  this town!"

"On one condition: NO fireworks." Nick warned sternly. "I'll kill you myself if you burn this place down."

Ellis looked disappointed, but since Coach agreed, he did too. Rochelle was secretly relieved that she wouldn't have to report on the idiot refugee who destroyed the relocation housing.

Nick turned to his partner and gave him the last box. Ellis grinned at him and tore off the paper.

"Aw, hell yeah! Movie night, Ro!" he exclaimed, perusing the DVDs in his hands. "Oh man, I love  _Zombieland!_  An’ all three a’ "Ice Cream and Blood!" I never got ta see the last movie, 'cause a’ the end a’ the world and all… Ooooh we gotta watch it!"

Ellis pounced on Nick to give him a hug and a big, sloppy kiss. When his face was visible again, the conman actually looked happy.

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed happily in movies, poker, and slightly chilly games of catch. Lunch was the usual boring scavenge through the cupboard, but for dinner they all piled into Ellis' restored '67 Chevy to get some real food.

"I think we forgot something important," said Rochelle after they passed the fifth restaurant closed for the holidays.

"I know where we can go," Nick volunteered. "Back in New York, I had some Jewish… ah,  _associates_. They always got Chinese on Christmas, since none of those take-outs ever close."

"There’s a real good buffet 'bout a mile from here. It's near the freeway," Coach suggested.

"Well then, lead the way, brother," said Ellis. "Right or left up ahead?"

The buffet was, in fact, "real good." They all ate their fill, and Ellis stuffed two sugar-coated fried dough balls into Rochelle's purse for later. Nick cheekily licked the sweetness off the mechanic’s fingers when the others weren’t looking.

The ride home was amiably quiet, and the rest of the evening passed in overstuffed satisfaction. Coach led them in a brief Christmas prayer, earnestly thanking Jesus for seeing them through safe to this moment.

" _Shehecheyanu_ ," quipped Nick when the others said "Amen."

They watched  _A Christmas Story_  on TV. Nick produced a bottle of wine to share. Ellis regaled them with the story of how Keith once got his tongue stuck in the freezer. Rochelle sang "Hark the Herald Angels" with such soul that Coach was moved to tears.

Eventually the hour grew late, prompting many yawns and dreamy stares into the distance. Coach retired first, followed by Rochelle soon after.

"God rest ye, merry gentlemen." Her door shut with a muffled click.

They stayed up long after the others fell asleep, just sitting on the couch and listening to soft music. Nick held Ellis close in the peaceful quiet, deeply content, but a little nervous. He gently kissed his lover's hair as the holiday CD finished "Silent Night" and whispered its way into "Noel.” At the first notes, Ellis stirred drowsily.

"I love this song," he murmured, and began to hum the tune. A thrill shook Nick from toes to crown.

… _winter's night that was so deep. Noel, noel_ …

It was time.

"You ever been to Boston?"

"Nuh-uh."

"We used to get  _real_  snow up there, so deep that cars could just disappear. When I was little I'd throw snowballs at the college kids to piss 'em off. And sledding… I want to take you sledding some day."

Ellis imagined rushing downhill on a little piece of plastic, and liked it. "Mmm. And hot cocoa, right?"

"Right."

_…those wise men three, fell reverently upon their knee…_

"Hey, Ellis?"

"Yeah?"

"I have… I have another present for you." Nick curled his hand tightly around the little box in his pocket and swallowed nervously.

"And this mornin' ya said ya didn't get me anything," Ellis teased, and sat up expectantly.

"Yeah, well… I did." For once Nick couldn't come up with anything smart-aleck to say. He didn't really want to, either - this moment had to be real. Drawing up every ounce of his courage, he looked his boyfriend squarely in the eye.

"We've been a… a  _thing_  for what, two years now? We've been through hell and high water, together. We fought back when the world was ending, and we  _won_! And I've realized that from now on, I don't want to watch anybody's back but yours… and I know you've always got mine."

Every neuron in his brain screamed,  _Now! Do it NOW!_  His hand trembled as he drew it from his pocket. He kept his eyes fixed on Ellis' face, where realization was slowly dawning.

"Nick…"

"Ellis? … Will you marry me?"

Ellis' sapphire eyes were bright with unshed tears. He took the gleaming ring with shaking fingers and grabbed Nick's hand tight.

"Hell yeah," he whispered, then louder announced "Yes. Yes I will!"

The choir sang as the box clattered to the ground, and a thousand stars buried the world in silver drifts of light.

Christmas was over.


End file.
